Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + 1 \times 6) - 7 \times 5 $
Explanation: $ = (2 + 6) - 7 \times 5 $ $ = 8 - 7 \times 5 $ $ = 8 - 35 $ $ = -27 $